An electronic device can include various different program modules that are executable in the electronic device to perform respective tasks. Examples of such program modules (which include machine-readable instructions) include a basic input/output system (BIOS), an operating system, an application, and so forth. The program modules can be built at the factory and can be provided with electronic devices shipped to consumers.